


I Prefer Kings

by FlyingGirl



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingGirl/pseuds/FlyingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kristoff's feeling a little insecure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Prefer Kings

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt request from FF.net: "do you think you can write one about Kristoffs insecurities of being a commoner and Anna being the one for him but not sure he could be the one for her?"

"You love me, right?"

Anna looks up in surprise. Kristoff is usually so sure of himself in everything he does and seeing him look so uneasy is…odd. They're supposed to be having a lovely, romantic walk through the castle gardens after the excitement from the ball the previous night.

"Of course, I do!" Anna says immediately. She stands up on her toes and kisses Kristoff affectionately. He returns the kiss half-heartedly and breaks away after only a few short moments. "And you love me, right?"

Kristoff nods. "Always have," he admits. But there's something bubbling beneath the surface. Something bothering him.

"Why do you ask?" she says gently, stroking his face with her hand.

Kristoff sighs. "It's just…I don't normally listen to what those stupid nobles say but…"

Anna tenses, immediately going into the defensive mode. "Which nobles? I'll go throw them in the fjord."

"Anna, it's  _fine_ - _"_

"It is clearly  _not fine_ if you're upset about it. Seriously. Give me their names. You've seen my right hook in action!"

Kristoff shakes his head, but his mouth does twitch up, threatening a smile. "I…I'm an orphan, Anna. My parents, whoever they were, were clearly not very important people. I didn't grow up privileged. I've had to work to get to where I am today every day of my life for as long as I can remember. I'm just an ice harvester-"

"Arendelle's Official Ice Master and Deliverer."

"Still not a thing."

"It's a title. Something you're claiming  _not_ to have."

"Yeah…but aren't princesses supposed to be with Prince Charming?"

Anna sighs heavily. Seriously, she's going to have to track down these nobles and punch their lights out.

"If you recall, I was engaged to Prince  _Charming_ once and he tried to kill me, my sister, and take over Arendelle for himself." Kristoff scowls at the memory of Prince Hans of the Southern Isles and she notices his fingers twitching. Poor guy never got that punch in. "I'm through with Prince Charming. I don't need  _Prince Charming._ He's pretty overrated anyway."

Kristoff smiles hopefully. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Anna taps his nose with her finger and giggles. "I much prefer  _kings._ Valiant, Pungent, Reindeer Kings to be exact."

Kristoff laughs, his arms circling her waist as he pulls her in for a hug. His head dips down and he buries his face in the crook of her neck. "I think I prefer the Ice Master and Deliverer title," he says, his breath warm against her neck.

"Ha ha!" Anna cries triumphantly. "You  _admit_ it's a thing."

Kristoff kisses her, much more enthusiastically this time and when they finally part, he's grinning.

"It's a thing if you want it to be a thing, Feisty Pants."


End file.
